A Chibi Sized Problem
by DarkWolf88
Summary: At a BladeBreaker reunion, Kai shows up as a chibi, with no memory of his friends or what happened! Will they be able to get their captain back to normal without losing him to the enemy? And what the heck happened to Dranzer! A...chibi bitbeast too?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! I have another story to stress out over! Haha! ::dodges rotten fruits being thrown at her::

This story idea came to me when my friend, Phoenix-Roar, and I were talking about a picture of Dranzer and chibi Kai. Strange huh? Anyway, my friend said I should post it when I wrote it, so here it is.  
I'll tell you all what I told her...it sucks!  
Just a little warning hehe This is my first chibi story, and I know these aren't original or anything, since everyone seems to have at least one, but I do have to admit, they are fun to write. Well, here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Ages:  
Rei - 17

Tyson - 16.5

Kenny - 15.5

Max - 16

Hilary - 16

Kai - 18 (chibi form : 3-5...haven't really decided)  
  
Hilary hasn't met Kai in this story (kindof like all my other stories huh? X.X)

-------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bright sunlight seeped in through the blinds, drawn tightly shut against the window. A navy haired teen grimaced as the light fell upon his face and he turned over, moaning as he tried to stay asleep.  
"Tyson!" A far voice cried, followed by a loud pounding.  
The teen groaned and partially opened his eyes. He was immediately greeted by the glowing numbers of his digital alarm clock.  
"12:30....." He moaned softly, closing his eyes again. Suddenly, he gasped, shooting straight up in his bed. "12:30!? Oh no! I'm late!" He yelled, jumping out from under his covers and flying toward his closet.  
"Dang it dang it dang it!" He grumbled to himself as he quickly got dressed. "They're never gonna forgive me for this!" He rushed down the stairs, tripping over his own feet and skidding over to the door on the wooden floor.  
There was another pounding and Tyson jumped up, grabbing the handle and swinging the door wide open.  
"I'm sooo sorry Chief! I over slept! Come on, let's go! They're probably all waiting for us at the airport!"  
"Uh...Tyson?" The young brunette started as Tyson rushed past him.  
"Hurry up! No time to loose!"  
"Tyson!" A female voice shouted as the navy haired blader ran onto the sidewalk and headed down the street.  
"What?!" He peered around the entrance of his dojo and stared at Hilary and Kenny.  
"They're right here!" The girl shouted, pointing to the two boys next to her. They both chuckled nervously.  
Tyson gasped and rushed up to them.  
"Rei! Max!"  
"Hey Tyson." Rei smiled.  
"We thought you were asleep when we only saw Hilary and Kenny waiting for us!" Max said.  
"I'm soooo sorry you guys! I'll make it up to you, I swear!"  
"Just put it on his tab...." Hilary finished.  
"Ha ha...very funny. Hey, wait a minute....where's Kai?"  
Everyone shrugged.  
"We thought he was already here!" Rei said.  
"No, I don't even know when his plane was suppost to arrive!" Kenny said.  
"Hmmm....well, I'm sure he'll get here eventually. Let's just hang out until then, okay?" The navy haired blader said.  
"Okay!"  
  
It had been 6 hours, and still no sign of the stoic blue haired teen.  
"Oh, alright....thank you...." Rei hung up the phone and walked back to his friends, all seated on the couch and chairs.  
"Well?" "All the flights from Moscow had been delayed because of a snow storm, but they said that the one headed to Tokyo left a few hours ago."  
"That's good then....Kai'll get here soon, right?" Hilary asked, looking at her friends.  
"The weird thing is that there was no one by the name of Kai Hiwatari on that flight." Rei continued.  
"Oh don't worry about it Rei! You know Kai...he probably got paranoid and used a different name!" Tyson said, snuggling back into the overstuffed couch.  
"Yeah..." The Chinese blader sighed and fell back into the recliner next to the couch.  
"Hey! Wanna watch a movie?!" Max exclaimed suddenly.  
"Sure! What do you want to watch?" Tyson asked, pulling out his stash of DVDs.  
  
After arguing for a while over which movie to watch, the two friends finally decided on something and now were wondering about food.  
"NO! We can't be out of popcorn, we just can't!" Tyson shouted from the kitchen. "Hey Rei! Can you cook us something? Please!?" The raven haired teen sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Tyson, Rei just got into town! It would be rude to make him cook for you!" Hilary shouted back.  
"No....more.....candy....." Max dragged himself into the room, his eyes drooping.  
"Ugh..." Hilary growled and stood up, straightening her skirt before she walked over to her shoes and slipped them on.  
"Where are you going?" Tyson asked.  
"I'm going to buy some snacks. I'm sick of all your whining!" With that, she disappeared outside, slamming the door behind her.  
"It's strange...she gets more and more like Kai every year!" The navy haired teen sighed.  
"And she's never even met the guy....scarey...."  
  
Hilary gathered up her items in a shopping basket as she passed down the isles. She got some popcorn, drinks, candy, along with some ice cream and toppings. She quickly paid for her items and walked out of the store with a large paper bag.  
"Those guys...they so owe me for this!" She grumbled as she walked back to the dojo.  
She looked up at the dimming sky, staring at the few stars that had already appeared.  
"I wonder what that Kai guy is really like...he sounds like a complete jerk from what I've heard, but I can't help but thinking there's more to him than meets the eye...."  
Suddenly, a loud squeaking sound jerked the brunette out of her thoughts. She looked over to her right to see the community park, completely barren of life except for a small silhouette of someone on the swings.  
"It's too late for any kids to still be playing outside..." Hilary told herself as she checked her watch. "I hope that kid's alright..."  
The brunette decided to walk over to the lone figure. As she got closer, she noticed that the shadow was a small boy, no older than 5. His clothes were huge on him, and his pants had many cuts in them, and were stained with small patches of blood. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that hung down to his knees, also covered in blood stains. A long white scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, the end of it dragging in the dirt behind him. His strange blue hair hung limp, shielding his face from her view as he stared intently at his lap. His small legs dangled in the air as the swing rocked slowly back and forth.  
Hilary immediately knew something was wrong. He was the only one there, and appeared hurt. She continued to walk over to him and bent down in front of him, waiting for the child to look up at her. After a few moments with no response, the brunette cleared her throat. "Hey there! You shouldn't be out this late, you want me to take you home?" The young boy slowly raised his head and stared at her with bright crimson eyes. Hilary smiled at him, trying to show that she meant no harm.  
"Wow...he'll be REALLY cute when he gets older!" The brunette giggled mentally.  
"I...I have no home..." The boy looked down at his lap again.  
"But....you have to live around here somewhere..." She looked around the park. "Where are you parents? They must be worried about you...."  
"They're gone...." The boy cut her off without raising his head. "They left because of me...they hate me....Grandfather even hates me..." Tears welded up in his eyes and his shoulders tensed slightly as he tried to hold them back.  
Something pierced Hilary's heart just then, and she could feel the emotions begin to build up in her as well.  
"Shh...there there..." She reached out to touch him, but he jerked and jumped off the swing. He tripped on his scarf and fell backward onto the gravel.  
"Hey! It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you!" Hilary exclaimed, seeing the boy was terrified of her. "Here! I know..."  
She dug around in her shopping bag, looking for something she had bought.  
"Here you go. Take some." She held out a handful of candy in front of the blue haired boy, who stared at it with wide eyes.  
"Uh...."  
"It's okay, look!" She took one and unwrapped it. She tossed it in her mouth and chewed on it for a few seconds. Suddenly, a large pink bubble appeared from between her lips, growing in size until it touched her nose.  
"Wha...what is that thing?!" The boy exclaimed, pointing a shaky finger at the bubble.  
Suddenly, it popped and the boy screamed. He curled up in a defensive ball and held his head, as if taking cover from an explosion.  
"Whoa! Chill out! It's just bubble gum....here!" Hilary held out some more as she cleaned off the residue from her face.  
The boy reached out and took the piece with a shaky hand and stuck it in his mouth, chewing weakly at it.  
"Now, flatten it out and hold it against the opening of your mouth and blow."  
After a few moments, the blue haired boy succeed in blowing a small bubble. It popped quickly and he laughed, smiling up at the brunette.  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Hilary asked.  
"I don't even know where I am....I used to live in a place where it snowed all the time, but somehow I ended up lost in this place."  
"Well, you're close to Tokyo, Japan. My friend and I live close by, why don't I take you there. I'll get you something nice to eat, and you can get cleaned up."  
The boy looked down at his arms which were a little dirty and scratched.  
"Come on!" Hilary smiled down at him, holding out her hand.  
"Alright....." The boy took her hand and she led him out of the park.  
"My name is Hilary, what's yours?" "Um.....Kai...." The boy replied.  
"Kai huh? My friends know a Kai. He's supposed to be visiting, but he hasn't arrived yet. He might be there by now though."  
  
"Where is that Kai! Augh! He always does this!" Tyson exclaimed, pulling the ends of his hair as he fell on his back.  
The sun had already set outside, and it was getting darker. They still hadn't heard from their leader, who was supposed to have been there 3 hours ago.  
"Chill out Tyson! He probably just got wrapped up at work or something, and missed the flight." Rei said.  
"Yeah...he does own like...half of Russia!"  
"Yeah right..." Rei sighed.  
"His flight might have had a stop over too, and got delayed again. You know, it's the middle of winter in Russia right now." Kenny stated.  
"It's weird though....when we get together like this, Kai's usually always the first one here! I hope he's alright..." Max said biting his lower lip.  
"Kai's fine. BioVolt was shut down a long time ago so he has nothing to worry about!" Rei replied.  
"Fine huh?" Max motioned over to the door, Hilary standing under the frame with a small hand grasped in hers.  
The little boy cocked his head sideways as he stared back at the BladeBreakers, seated on the ground in front of him.  
"K...Kai?!"  
"No....way!"

Please review!  
Should I continue, or just quit here?  
TELL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
This chapter is boring....REALLY boring! But next chapter will have some action in it...I promise! Anyway....here it is....enjoy if you can!Chapter 2  
  
"How...how do you know my name?" The little boy backed away and hid behind Hilary's leg.  
"Don't be scared, these guys are my friends!" Hilary said, smiling down at the child. "By the way, how DO you know his name?"  
"Hilary....that's....Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing at the small chibi.  
"I know that.....duh!"  
"No! That's....Kai Kai....the guy we've been waiting for all this time!" The navy haired blader replied.  
"That's impossible! You said he was....what? 18? This kid is only...."  
Chibi Kai held up 3 fingers.  
"I'm going to go make him something to eat....poor thing hasn't eaten in a while!" The brunette went off into the kitchen, Chibi Kai hot on her heals.  
"Maybe Kai has a brother? Or a crazed fan altered their kid to look like him." Rei suggested.  
"Wouldn't that be illegal though?" Kenny asked.  
"I'll prove to you it's him!" Tyson declared, jumping up from his seat and rushing into the kitchen.  
"Hey kid! You got a beyblade?"  
The chibi dug in his pocket and produced a blue beyblade.  
Tyson swipped it from the child's small hand and held it to the light. "You see! It's Dranzer!" He exclaimed, showing his friends the beyblade.  
"Hey! Give it back!" The chibi cried, kicking the taller teen in the shins.  
Tyson yelped in pain and fell on the floor.  
Kai caught the beyblade as it fell from the sky and swiftly hid it in his pocket. He went over to Tyson again and kicked him sharply in the side of his stomach. "Don't EVER touch her again!"  
"Yeah....that's Kai alright...." Max sighed.  
  
The BladeBreakers couldn't help but stare at the chibi version of their leader as he practically inhaled all the food Hilary had made for him.  
"He eats like you Tyson!" The brunette chuckled.  
"In the last 5 seconds, I've seen him eat more than he usually does in a year!" Rei exclaimed.  
"You know...he didn't know what bubblegum was?" Hilary stated randomly.  
Max looked horrified. "How can anyone NOT know what bubblegum is!?"  
"Well....I bet Kai didn't see alot of things until he got out of the abbey." Rei replied.  
"That makes sence....kids that lived there were trained to excell in blading, and that's all they knew!" Kenny said.  
"That's horrible! What kind of freak would force kids to beyblade their entire lives, and not even feed them properly!?" Hilary exclaimed.  
Suddenly, Kai hopped off the stool he was sitting on and headed out of the kitchen.  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Tyson asked.  
"I gotta go back....he'll kill me if he finds me gone again. Thank you for the food." The little chibi bowed and started to head toward the front door.  
"Hold on a sec! Go back where?" Rei exclaimed, getting in between the door and Kai.  
"Home....Boris will be mad."  
Everyone seemed shocked for a moment. "You're never going back there again, so don't worry about it." The Chinese blader finally stated.  
"But...."  
"You're free from that place now....you can stay with us!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" The chibi blinked a few times, letting it all sink in. He was...free? "But....Grandfather......"  
"He won't hurt you again." Hilary said, smiling down at the child.  
Kai wasn't sure about this. He knew he could trust these people, but was scared about messing up and being punished for on. Let's get you cleaned up and some new clothes." Rei said, offering his hand to the child. Slowly, he took it, and the raven haired teen led him toward the bathroom. "I'll give him a bath, Tyson? Why don't you try to find some clothes for him."  
"Okay!"  
"I'll help!"  
  
After about 20 minutes, Kai walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a long yellow shirt and some jean shorts, which acted as baggy pants on his small body.  
"Well...they're close..." Hilary said.  
All the dirt and blood had been washed away, and Kai looked much better.  
"It's getting late...we should get to bed." Tyson yawned.  
"Yeah, I better get home too!" Hilary said, looking at her watch.  
"What about Kai you guys?" Kenny asked.  
"What about him?" Max looked curiously at the computer nerd.  
"Do you think it's wise to have him stay here? What if....Boris comes?" He whispered.  
"He can stay with me!" Hilary exclaimed, nearly jumping in the air out of excitement.  
"You know...that's not such a bad idea...." Rei said.  
"Okay then...it's settled!" Hilary rushed over to the chibi. "You're going to stay with me tonight."  
Kai smiled up at her. "Really?" Hilary nodded, picking him up off the floor. "Come on, let's go! Goodnight everyone!"  
"Night Hil!" The boys replied.  
"Try not to kill him!" Tyson shouted as the door closed.  
  
"Hiwary?" A voice asked through the darkness.  
The brunette felt a tug on her arm and quickly opened her eyes. She looked down at the side of her bed to see a pair of crimson eyes looking up at her.  
"Kai?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning. "Are you okay?" He asked, surprising the girl.  
"Of course I'm okay! Is something wrong?"  
The chibi looked down at his feet. "He's going to come for me......he's going to hurt you too...."  
Hilary picked the child off the floor and set him in her lap. "No one is going to hurt us...okay? You just had a nightmare, that's all."  
The toddler sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm.  
"Hey.....you can sleep in here if you want to." The brunette smiled.  
Kai seemed to brighten up slightly and snuggled down onto a pillow. "Thank you Hiwary..." Soon the child was fast asleep, snuggled tightly against Hilary.  
The brunette smiled at the adorable boy next to her and pulled up the blanket around him. "Good night Kai...."  
  
Okay....that just plain sucked! Sorry! ::runs away from angry mob  
Don't forget to review? 


	3. Growing and Shrinking

Sorry for the wait! I took a day off from school today and decided to do some writing.  
Thanks for all the great reviews!  
This chapter is pretty bad...just like everything else.  
oh well.  
enjoy if you can!  
I think it has a little surprise that most wouldn't think of...heh heh..... ::cough:  
-  
  
Bright morning sunshine crept into the dim room through partly cracked blinds, casting a spotlight on a young brunette's face.  
She yawned and opened her eyes slightly to see a mass of blue-grey hair directly next to her. She smiled inwardly and reached out to the sleeping figure, carefully removing the blankets covering his head. Suddenly, she heard him mumble almost inaudibly, but the voice was different from the chibi that had been scared the night before.  
"Kai?" She asked softly, grabbing the corner of the blanket.  
With a flick of her wrist, the blanket was gone, revealing a startled pair of crimson eyes.  
The two screamed in surprise and fell off the opposite sides of the bed.  
"Wh...wh...who are you?!" Hilary demanded, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.  
"Who the heck are YOU?!" The masculine voice replied.  
The brunette crept over the side of her bed and looked down at the floor. There before her was a teenager, a little older than herself, wearing a yellow shirt that failed to cover his midriff and a pair of shorts, just above his knees.  
Hilary blushed a little more....this boy was gorgeous! "What the....." The boy looked at himself. "What the heck is going on?! Why am I wearing Tyson's clothes?!" He froze for a minute, blinking a few times before jumping to his feet and pressing his face against the window. "Wait a minute...." He turned to face Hilary, who quickly diverted her eyes to the floor.  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked.  
"You....you're in Japan......Kai?"  
The blue haired teen jerked slightly. His crimson eyes narrowed at the girl. "How did you know my name?"  
Hilary backed up to the far wall of her room, scared at the boy's gaze. "You....were....a chibi! I found you in the park!"  
Kai chuckled. "Yeah...whatever." With that, he walked out of the room and disappeared in the hall.  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" Hilary got to her feet and rushed after him.  
"So...we're in Japan right? How do I get to Tyson Granger's house from here?"  
"Tyson....he lives right down the street....you remember him?"  
Kai stared at her with confusion. "Even if I wanted to forget him....it would be impossible....he wouldn't let me." He sighed and opened the door into the outside world.  
The blue haired teen quickly looked around before darting over to the fence and peering around it.  
"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"Shhh!" Kai shot a death glare at the brunette. "He's watching me....he has eyes everywhere."  
Hilary gasped, remembering the previous night when the small chibi Kai said he was going to come after him. The brunette blinked and suddenly, Kai had vanished. "Crap!" She shouted and rushed off to Tyson's dojo.  
  
The door burst open, waking up everyone in the house except for a certain navy haired teen.  
"What the heck is going on?!" Rei shouted as Kenny shrieked.  
Suddenly, a tall, slate haired teen stormed into the room, a pissed off look on his face.  
"K...K...Kai?" Max, Rei and Kenny stammered as their captain brushed past them.  
"Tyson! Wake up damnit!" The teen shouted and kicked the sleeping teen in the stomach, sending him flying across the room.  
"Hey! What was that for!" Tyson yelled back, now fully awake.  
"What the hell did you do to me?! Why am I wearing your freakin clothes?!" Kai growled.  
Tyson blinked a few times at the figure in front of him. It was his captain, fully grown! "Kai!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet.  
"Hilary found this chibi in the park last night, and it turned out to be you!" Rei started to explain.  
"Yeah, and your clothes were ripped up pretty badly, so we found some of Tyson's old stuff for you to wear!" Max continued.  
"But it looks like whatever turned you into a chibi in the first place has worn off, so now you're big again!" Kenny added.  
"No duh sherlock!" Kai snapped, glaring at the youngest teen.  
Kenny cowered under his glare and sulked out of the room.  
"What happened to you Kai? Do you remember?"  
"All I can remember is being ambushed in the streets a while back...when I woke up, I was in the abbey...but after that......." Suddenly, the blue haired teen keeled over, his arms wrapped around his stomach.  
"Kai?!" The team rushed to their captain's side as he collapsed on his knees.  
"What's wrong?!" Rei asked frantically as Kai groaned in pain.  
"I...I don't know!" Kai managed to say as his body began trembling.  
"Tyson!" A female voice shouted.  
Hilary rushed into the room to see everyone (except Kenny) hovered over a pained Kai.  
"What's going on?" She asked worried. She glanced down at Kai, who was getting closer and closer to the floor.  
"We don't know! Should we call a doctor?" Tyson asked, looking at his friends.  
"No! No....doctors!" Kai shouted as another wave of pain racked his body.  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and in a blink of an eye, a new form was in front of the teens.....a chibi!  
Everyone gawked as they looked down at the child.  
The chibi looked at each one of them, blinking slightly. "Hello." He smiled at them before walking out of the center of the circle that had formed around him.  
"Um guys? I think we're back to where we started." Rei said as chibi Kai walked off into a different part of the house.  
-  
Sorry...another boring chapter.....ugh.  
Anyway...don't forget to review! 


	4. Shopping

Hey again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
Sorry for the wait! I finally got around to writing more of this story.  
Well...as I might have said before....the action picks up in this chapter.  
Hopefully it came out alright.  
---------  
  
"Well.....now what?" Max asked.

The chibi tripped on his baggy pants and landed face first on the floor. Amazingly, he did not cry, but immediately got up and proceeded in the same direction. 

"Maybe we should find him some clothes that actually fit." Rei said, with a sad smirk.

"Yeah. I'll take him shopping after breakfast." Hilary announced.

"I'll go with you." The Chinese teen said.

Breakfast was quiet eventful. The team had to convince Kai that it was perfectly safe to eat, and that he wouldn't get punished for eating too much.

It was a big change from the other day when the small child gulped down mountains of food.

The chibi reluctantly ate his food slowly, his small arms boxed his plate close to him, and his bright crimson eyes shifted from each of the teens around him as if they would steal it from him.

Hilary cleared her throat. "Well Kai, Rei and I are going to take you shopping after this."

"Shopping?" The chibi cocked his head at the brunette. "What's that?"

Everyone blinked for a moment.

"Well....um...It's when you go out and buy stuff...." Rei put it simply.

"Oh....I've never buyed anything before." Kai replied.

Hilary giggled slightly. "That's okay. We're going to get you some new clothes and some toys! Anything you'd like."

"I'm not allowed to have toys..." The chibi looked at his lap.

"How many times to we have to tell you Kai? You're allowed to do anything you want now!" Max said, smiling brightly at the chibi.

Suddenly, Kai slammed his fork on the table, wedging it tightly in the wooden top between two fingers.

"AHHH!" Tyson cried out in surprise.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the two blue haired boys. Tyson arm was reaching across the table, his fingers nearly grasping a piece of toast from Kai's plate.

The chibi glared at the older boy, who just sheepishly smiled and recalled his hand.

"Tyson! My God!" Hilary shouted.

"I didn't think he was going to eat it!" The navy haired blader exclaimed.

Kai stuffed his remaining breakfast in his mouth and jumped down off his chair.

"Come on...let's go." Rei said, holding out his hand to the chibi.

The blue haired child looked at it curiously, but decided to take hold of it.

"I'll deal with you when I get back!" Hilary growled, following Rei and Kai out of the dojo.

"Whoa....." Max gasped.

Rei and Hilary had arrived at the mall and already picked out a few various clothes for the chibi and were headed toward another store.

The raven haired teen watched the young Kai as he played in a fountain in the center of the mall.

He giggled in delight as the cool water splashed on his face.

Rei smiled at the sight but his attention was drawn to a figure approaching him.

"What did you get in there Hil?" He asked.

The brunette pulled out a purple jumpsuit from her bag, accompanied by a navy vest. They looked like they were Rei's size.

"Um....I hate to break it to you but....those are a little big for him."

"Well...what if he turns back to normal size again? He just might want to have some clothes that fit, don't you think? You should have seen how pissed off he was!" Hilary whispered.

"That was good thinking....but do you think they'd fit?"

"Well, this morning when I saw him, he looked to be about your size, so I figured these were close enough." She stuffed the garments back inside the bag.

"Hey Hiwary?" The chibi tugged softly on the corner of her skirt.

"What is it?" She asked, bending down to his height.

"Look over there!" He pointed a small finger toward a shop with a TV in the front window.

The three walked over to the shop and peered inside the window.

Hilary picked up Kai so he could see the TV.

A movie that had just been released to the public was playing. It had to be some sort of horror movie because there was a woman screaming her lungs out.

"Is that lady screaming because she's stuck inside that box?" Kai asked. "I know I wouldn't like it in there!"

Rei and Hilary couldn't help but laugh. "We'll talk about that later, okay?" The brunette smiled at the chibi in her arms.

After a couple more hours, Kai, Hilary and Rei walked out of the mall and headed back towards Tyson's dojo.

Kai walked along the edge of a stout retaining wall, Rei and Hilary walking slowly behind him.

"Do you think he'll ever get back to normal?" The brunette asked softly.

"I don't know...in a way, I hope not."

"Why do you say that Rei?"

"Kai's had a horrible life. This way, he would have the chance to have a real childhood, to live free of worry and pain....but I would miss his cold attitude toward us. He used to irritate us so much! But I guess we've all come to love that about him."

"Well....his normal self was a complete jerk if you ask me!" Hilary huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rei chuckled.

Suddenly, they heard the chibi gasp. They looked up just in time to see Kai leap off the wall and run over toward a group of people crowded around a black sedan.

"Kai?!" Hilary began to run after him, but Rei grabbed her arm and quickly darted behind the wall of a nearby building.

"Rei?!" The brunette started to protest, but the Chinese blader silenced her.

"It's Voltaire!" He whispered, his face turning grave.

The teens turned to peer around the corner of the building as the chibi pushed past men dressed in black suits.

"Grandpa!" He cried out, excitement in his voice.

An elderly man stepped out of the car. Hilary recognized him from the news, and from all the stories she had heard from the BladeBreakers.

"Is that.....?"

"Yeah....that's Kai's grandfather." Rei finished.

"Hey Grandpa!" The chibi cried again, making his way to his relative's feet.

The elder looked down at the child, his eyes wide.

The chibi gave his grandfather a large smile.

Voltaire reached down and picked Kai up by the back of his shirt, bringing him to eye level.

"Kai? What are you doing here?!" The elder stared at the chibi in surprise.

The blue haired child smiled back at his grandfather. "I missed you grandfather! Are you coming home now?"

Voltaire looked to the men standing around him, and they all just shrugged.

"Kai...what the hell happened to you?!"

The chibi cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I bet this is Boris's doing....get him on the phone, NOW!"

Kai's crimson eyes widened at the sound of that name. He started squirming in the elder's grip. "Please grandfather! I'll be good! Please don't take me to him!" Tears pulled at the corner of his eyes as he tried in vain to get away.

"Silence!" Voltaire slapped the child. "You will NOT cry! Crying is for the weak...and you know what happens to the weak...."

The chibi sniffed and eventually stopped struggling.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, causing everyone's attention to turn.

Suddenly, a white blur shot into the middle of the group and snatched Kai out of his grandfather's grip.

"What the....?" Everyone looked around, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Rway!" The chibi exclaimed.

"Why did you run away from us! You could have gotten hurt!" The Chinese blader scolded as he continued to run.

"After him you fools!" Voltaire shouted, pointing in the teen's direction.

Soon, all three of the men were on Rei's tail, trying desperately to catch up.

"I...I sorry Rway...." The chibi sniffed in his arms.

Rei immediately felt guilty for raising his voice. "Shhh...don't cry. It's going to be alright."

The agile teen darted around a corner and handed the chibi off to Hilary.

"Run as fast as you can to Tyson's!"

"What about you?!"

"I'll meet you there later! Hurry!"

With that, the two teens parted in opposite directions, Rei leading their pursuers in the wrong direction, hoping to loose them before they caught up.  
-----------  
Don't forget to review!


	5. Prepare For Action

Hey everyone Sorry for the wait.  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
On with the story....  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hilary burst through the door and slammed it behind her.

"Hey Hil! Back already?" Tyson hollered from deep inside the dojo.

Max and Kenny poked their heads out from around the corner and stared at the teen and the chibi, clutched tightly in her arms.

The brunette was breathing hard, trying to regain her breath from the long run.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the bundle in her arms, and she quickly tossed her shopping bags on the ground and sat the chibi down in front of her.

"What's going on?" The blond American asked.

"Is something wrong?" Tyson came in with a confused look on his face.

"Kai?" Hilary asked, staring at the young boy intently.

The chibi's crimson eyes were wide as saucers, and his breath came in short gasps.

"Kai! Kai answer me!" Hilary shouted, snapping her fingers in his face.

Suddenly, a whimper escaped his lips and he threw himself in the brunette's arms, tears pouring mercilessly from his eyes.

"Shhh....it's okay....you're safe now..." The brunette rubbed the child's back and rocked him softly.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?!" Tyson exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!!!!" Everyone glared at the navy haired teen.

"Hilary....tell us what happened!" Kenny said.

The brunette nodded, taking a seat on the couch in the next room, Kai still clutched tightly in her arms.

"We...we were on our way back, when Kai suddenly ran over to this group of people. Rei and I hid behind a building close by. Voltaire was there...."

The teens all gasped at the sound of their old enemy's name.

Hilary nodded as she continued. "He grabbed Kai and demanded he talked to some guy named Boris, and Kai started to struggle." The brunette's voice became soft.

She stroked the chibi's slate colored hair as his small body continued to tremble in fear.

"Rei darted in and grabbed him before anything else happened....he led them away from us....I hope he's alright...."

"Don't worry....Rei can outrun anyone!" Tyson stated proudly.

Hilary gave a half hearted smile at her friend before returning her attention to the small child in her arms. He had finally worn himself out and was sleeping quietly.

"Poor little guy...." Max looked over at the chibi sadly.

"We should make sure he stays here for a while. I bet Voltaire and Boris will be looking for him now!" Kenny said, pushing his glasses up on his face.

Hilary stood up and carried Kai up the stairs and laid him in one of the beds in the guest

"Rway...." He whimpered softly, gripping the corner of his blanket in his small hand.

The brunette smiled sadly at the chibi. She brushed away a few strands of blue hair from his tattooed face and turned and headed back downstairs.

:::"Man...I hope Rei's okay...."

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary were all situated in a circle on the floor, each deep in their own thoughts.

"Should we go look for him? It's already been a few hours!" Max asked.

"Yeah! Hilary and Kenny can stay here and look after Kai while we go find Rei!" Tyson exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"Okay guys.....be careful." Hilary said.

The two boys nodded as they headed toward the front door.

Max reached out to grab the handle when suddenly, it flew open on it's own.

"Rei!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

The Chinese teen stood in the door frame, panting heavily. His clothes were slightly dirty, and his face had some small scratches. His raven hair stuck out in all angles, and a small trickle of blood ran down his lips.

"Hey.....guys....." He breathed.

"Oh my God what happened to you?!" Hilary exclaimed as he sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen.

Rei sighed. "It's no big deal....I just slipped up, and they caught me. I managed to get away quickly though." The teen smirked to himself, wiping away the blood from his lip.

"Did anyone follow you?" Kenny asked, looking around anxiously.

"No way..." Rei smirked again. "They'll be down for a while."

Tyson chuckled slightly. "Way to go Rei!" He patted his shoulder gently.

"How's Kai?"

"He's asleep upstairs....he was really upset but finally quieted down." Hilary replied.

"Good...." He let out another long sigh.

"That was too close. We're going to have to be more careful now." Max said.

"Yeah. There's no telling what Boris and Voltaire are planning!"

"I'll do some research and see if I can't help Kai get back to normal. In the meantime, I think you guys should do some more training. Our bitbeasts are going to have to be in top shape!" Kenny said, opening up his laptop.

"Right!" The boys exclaimed.

"I'll go check on Kai..."  
-  
Okay...that was kind of short as well I guess.....oh well.  
Anyway...don't forget to review!!!


	6. Dranzer's New Form

Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I got a few reviews wondering about the pairings for this story.

Well...after a lot of thought, I've decided to NOT have any pairings. No Kai/Hil...no yaoi.

So yeah...It might seem like this is a Kai/Hil...but it isn't.  
  
Anyway...here's the next chapter! Dranzer makes her apperance!  
Enjoy if you can  
  
-------------------  
  
Hilary smiled to herself as she walked into the next room.

The chibi version of Kai laid motionless, curled up into a tight ball on top of his bed.

The brunette tip toed over and pulled up the blanket around the small body.

A small whimper escaped the child, and he turned over, shaking slightly.

Hilary's smile dropped, as she brushed away the blue bangs from Kai's eyes. "Poor kid..."

"Hiwary?" Crimson eyes parted slightly.

"Did I wake you?" She whispered.

The child shook his head. "Could you....stay with me? I...I don't wanna be alone..." He sniffed.

"Of course Kai....I'll never leave you alone..." Hilary stroked the child's head gently and took a seat next to the bed.

"Thank...you...." The child let out a sigh and quickly fell back asleep.

The sound of chirping birds awoke the blue haired boy. He opened his eyes slightly and winced at the bright light that invaded his vision.

After a moment, he sat up, but his attention was drawn to a weight over his arm.

A brown haired girl sleep soundly on his muscular forearm.

Kai sighed. "Not again...."

Carefully, he lifted the girl's chin and slid his arm out from under her.

He then swung his legs out of bed and stood up, a wave of dizziness immediately rushing through his head.

He groaned, holding his head as he tried to keep his balance.

Suddenly, a loud snore echoed through the house.

"Tyson....." Kai growled, storming over to the door.

"Damn it Tyson! What the hell is going on!" A loud shouting woke everyone in the dojo but a certain navy haired teen.

There was a full moment of silence before colorful cursing echoed through the halls.

Rei sighed as he stood up. "Well.....Kai's awake."

The blue haired teen suddenly let out a cry of pain just as Hilary and Kenny peered out into the hallway through opposite doors.

He was on his knees, and his brow knotted in pain. A flight of stairs was immediately to his left, and the brunette was worried he might fall. 

"Kai?!" Hilary exclaimed.

The teen's head snapped around to face her just as his body grew smaller.

He keeled over slightly, holding his stomach as another wave of pain rushed through his body.

The brunette started over to the teen slowly, wishing to help in anyway she could, but not sure how.

Kai took an unsteady step forward, loosing his balance and falling to the side.

"Watch out Kai!" Hilary hollered as he tumbled down the stairs.

A loud crash echoed from the main level.

Rei and Max rushed out of the room and stood next to Kenny as Hilary rushed down the stairs.

"Kai! Kai!" She called as she reached the body on the hardwood floor.

The body had transformed into a chibi size again.

The brunette reached out and touched his back, giving the child a small and gentle shake.

Kai moaned and quickly sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" The chibi blinked his crimson orbs as he saw Hilary's worried face.

"Are you okay Kai?"

The blue haired child cocked his head slightly to the side. "Yeah...is something wrong Hiwary?"

The brunette opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped when Rei placed his hand on the chibi's head.

"No...nothing's wrong Kai. What do you want for breakfast?"

The child looked up to the owner of the hand, his crimson eyes going wide with surprise.

"Rway!" He exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the Chinese blader's leg and hugging it tightly. "I thought they got you too!"

"Heh...never happen!" The raven haired teen flashed a bright smile at the boy. He bent down to pick him up and walked off to the kitchen, discussing various foods.

"It seems Kai turns back to normal every time he sleeps." Kenny stated, typing furiously on his laptop.

"Have you found anyway to keep him that way?" Max asked.

The youngest teen shook his head. "My theory is that BioVolt is behind this....I've been trying to hack into their computer mainframe, but this time they've fortified it with numerous codes and firewalls! It will take some time to get through them all."

"Keep trying Chief...Kai can't stay like this forever...."

"I kind of like him this way...he's sooo adorable!" Hilary stated, smiling to herself.

"I'm sure you'll get to like him in his normal state...." Max started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Are you kidding! He's a complete jerk! He's almost worse than Tyson!"

"Speaking of Tyson....is he still asleep?"

Everyone became silent as they heard a faint mumbling, followed by a snicker.

Quietly, they got to their feet and peered inside the guest room were they had all been sleeping.

The navy haired teen was sprawled out on top of his bed, and Kai was sitting next to him, a large smirk on his face.

Tyson had a fluffy white cream all over his face and hands, and the chibi held a long feather.

Slowly, Kai brushed the feather across the sleeping teen's nose.  
Suddenly, Tyson's cream-filled hand shot up reflexively, slapping himself in the face.

Everyone burst out laughing, drawing the chibi's attention to the witnesses and awaking Tyson.

"Hey guys....morning already?" The teen yawned.

Kai ran between the group in the doorway and disappeared outside.

"What the...." Tyson noticed the cream all over his clothes and hands, and the spatter on his bed and the wooden floor.

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter, but it was no use.

Max fell to the floor, holding his side and pointing at his friend.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Tyson was getting frustrated as he stood up.

"Just go to the bathroom..." Rei chuckled, turning around and leaving.

A loud scream echoed throughout the dojo, and Rei, Max, Hilary, and Kenny all chuckled.

Tyson came storming down the stairs, a pissed off expression on his face.

"Who did that to me?!" He screamed.

Everyone was too busy chuckling to listen to what the navy haired teen had to say.

"You did it to yourself!" Hilary smiled widely.

"That's NOT what I meant!" Tyson snarled.

"What did you mean then Tyson?" Max snickered.

Dragoon's master growled, his face red in anger. "It's not THAT funny!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the teens had finished their laughing fit, they all walked outside to do some training.

Kai was seated on the edge of the porch, his feet swinging carelessly over the side.

"Hwello!" The chibi smiled at the teens.

"Hey there!" Hilary took a seat next to Kai.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kai cocked his head to the side as Tyson took out his beyblade, and Kenny opened his laptop.

"We're doing a little training." Rei explained.

The chibi's crimson eyes seemed to light up as he gasped. "Beyblade?"

"Yup!" Max smiled.

"Can I try? Pwease?!" Kai rushed up to Rei and pulled gently on the end of his ponytail.

"Ha! You want to go against me?!" Tyson chuckled. "You don't stand a chance like that Kai!"

The chibi glared at the navy haired blader, causing him to recoil slightly.

"Why don't you let him have one battle Tyson?" Hilary said.

"But...."

"I'll do my best! I promise!"

Tyson sighed in defeat. "Alright...."

"Yeah!" Kai ran back into the house, and in a few seconds, reappeared with his blue beyblade and launcher.

Tyson sighed once again. "Don't start crying when I bet you."

"Now Tyson...this IS Kai we're talking about! Just because he's a chibi now doesn't mean he's gotten any weaker!" Kenny said from behind his laptop.

The two prepared their beyblades over the beyblade stadium.

"Let's get this over with...."

Kai and Tyson launched their blades.

"Um....maybe this wasn't such a good idea...." Max said as Kai's beyblade took a vicious assault from Dragoon.

The blue haired chibi had a large smirk on his face as he watched his blade being attacked.

"Well....he's holding his own out there...." Rei said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dranzer!"

"Go Dragoon!"

Two separate beams of red and blue light shot out of the beyblades, and took form of their owner's bitbeasts.

"Oh my....God!"

The teen's all stood, wide eyed at the phoenix that emerged out of Kai's cobalt beyblade.

Dranzer squawked in amusement and fluttered around in mid air in front of the giant blue dragon, which looked surprised as well.

"Dranzer's been turned into.....a......chibi?!"  
---------------------

Okay...hopefully that turned out alright. Don't forget to review! 

Ja!


	7. Ice Cream

Hey all!  
Long time no update yeah?  
heh....I know....and I'm really sorry.  
I haven't really felt like writing.....but I'm really trying! I swear!!!  
  
Well....I have a feeling most of you are getting kind of bored with this story...since it seems to be going no where.  
This chapter probably is boring...not to mention POINTLESS!  
Like aways.  
Hopefully I won't disappoint you next chapter though.....  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Enjoy if you can!  
---------------  
  
The fluff ball of crimson feathers squawked and ruffled it's coat, earning a series of coos from the sidelines.

"Awww! It's soooo cute!" Hilary and Max squealed in stereo.

"Cute?! It's disturbing!" Tyson shouted, a look of horror on his face.

Dragoon stared at the creature below him, not believing his stormy eyes.

Rei tried his hardest not to snicker at the two chibis, both of which seemed very ruffled at the unknown hilarity circulating through the group.

"Enough of this. Let's put Dranzer out of her misery! Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted.

The blue dragon roared to life and charged toward his opponent.

"Here it comes Dwanzer!" Kai warned, clenching his small hands into fists.

Just before the white beyblade hit, Dranzer swerved out of the way.

The navy haired blader growled in anger and ordered his blade back around for another attack.

"Whoa...Kai may be small...but he still has all his former strength from his normal self!" Kenny exclaimed, poking his head up from behind the screen of his laptop.

"Really? Then that means......Tyson! Don't attack him!" Rei shouted, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Awright Dwanzer! Fwame Saber!" The chibi shouted, raising a fist in the air.

The phoenix puffed up slightly in a burning cloud of fire. With a loud screech, a thick beam of fire shot out from it's mouth and collided with the dragon.

Dragoon roared in pain and disappeared back into his beyblade, along with the chibi phoenix.

The rest of the BladeBreakers all stared wide eyed at the beyblade dish, a small cloud of smoke slowly dissipating into the air.

"But....he......it....how?!" Tyson stuttered before yelling at Kenny.

"I tried to warn you Tyson!" Rei sighed, picking up his friend's smoking beyblade from a patch of grass nearby.

"Wow Kai! Great job!" Hilary praised the chibi as he gathered his beyblade.

"It took me 210 seconds to finish the battle....it not good enough...." The blue haired child's voice dropped to a whisper.

More eyes fell on the chibi as he spoke.

"Are you kidding?! You beat Tyson....like that!" Max blurted out. "I mean....you always beat him....but now you're just a.....oof!" The blond stopped as Tyson hit him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Let's go celebrate! How 'bout it Kai?" The Chinese teen smiled as he bent down to the child's height.

"Celebwate?" Kai cocked his head to the side in confusion. "For not being good enough?"

Rei chuckled softly and picked up his chibified captain. "You were good enough."

Kai's eyes widen slightly and brightened up at the raven haired teen's words.

"Weally?"

Rei nodded with a smile.  
  
:::

Hilary took Kai from Rei and sat him down on a booster seat at a patio table outside of an ice cream shop.

Kai gazed around his new surroundings in wonder as the brunette took a seat next to him.

She watched him with an amused grin on her face as the chibi gasped at the tall buildings towering above him.

"I've never seen a house that big before!"

There was a sudden tap on the table, drawing Kai's eyes back down.

He blinked his crimson eyes at the orange, blue, and red swirled object in front of him, and then shifted his gaze up to Rei and Max, each with a large bowl of ice cream in their hands as they took their seats.

Kai watched as the older teens picked up a spoon and began to eat.

Mimicking they're motions, the chibi picked up the spoon from the bowl and took a bite of his reward.

"Ah!" He gasped happily, a large smile forming on his face.

"I told you he'd like it!" Max said.

Kai pulled the bowl closer to his chest and began shoveling the tasty dessert into his mouth.

Tyson came over and placed a tray of 5 different bowls, each filled with a different ice cream and toppings.

"My God Tyson!" Hilary exclaimed in disgust. She scooted closer toward Kai, knowing that this was going to get messy soon.

"Whoa Kai! Slow down! No one's going to take it from you!" Rei said calmly, noticing that the child seemed to be guarding the bowl with his life.

He was too busy eating to reply, and didn't seem to care what the raven haired teen had to say. ......he was in pure bliss!

"What....do....you....call....this?" Kai asked in between bites.

"It's ice cream Kai......" Max stated, still not used to the fact that Kai hadn't heard of many everyday things.

"How....do....they....freeze....the......cweam?" The chibi asked, licking his mouth clean.

"Uh....that's a long story.....we'll have to explain it to you later." Rei chuckled softly, scratching his head.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone asked, seemingly worried about the unknown pain of their navy haired friend.

"Brain.....freeze!!!!" He wailed, pinching his nose.

Everyone but Kai burst out in laughter, but eventually the chibi joined in.

:::

Across the street, in the darkness of a hidden alleyway, a radio clicked on, and a shadowy figure began to speak.

"Sir....I've confirmed the target's your watch. Await for further contact at a later time."

"Yes sir....."

With that, the radio clicked off, and the figure sulked back into the shadows.  
-------------  
okay....hopefully none of you are getting so extremely bored that you're dying out there.  
I promise....action will come....and it'll start in the next chapter!  
Don't forget to review!!!


	8. Beach Trip

Hey everyone!   
Sorry for the wait!   
Thank you for all the great reviews! 

Hopefully this chapter is a little better.......

-----------

          Kai laughed in amusement as he hung upside down from a tree branch.

Rei walked out in search of the chibi, looking around the backyard from the porch.

"Oh! There you are!" He smirked.

Kai dropped to the ground, landing skillfully on his feet and rushing over to the Chinese teen.

"Where are we going Rway?" He asked, smiling up at his friend.

The raven haired teen bent down to the small chibi's height, placing a hand on his head.

"We're taking a trip to the beach. We thought you would like to come." Rei smiled. "How 'bout it Kai?"

"Isn't a beach full of sand? What's so special?"

Rei sighed. Kai really needed to get out more. Then again, he remembered the last time they went to the beach as a team.

Max and Tyson had to steal Dranzer from him, and he chased them all the way there.

The teen laughed nervously at the memory.

"There's much more than sand there....just come with us!"

The chibi mulled over it for a moment and shrugged. "Okay....."

Rei chuckled and stood up. "Let's go inside and get ready then."

          Kai stared at himself in the large mirror, a disgruntled look on his face.

He was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks Hilary had bought for him, with red flames on each side of the legs.

Suddenly, a large blue towel was dropped over him, nearly pulling him to the floor.

"Hey!" He cried, muffled under the towel.

"Ready to go?" Rei asked, a big grin on his face.

"I look funny....I don't think I should go....."

"Oh come on! You look fine!" The raven haired teen said, squatting down next to him.

Kai looked over his shoulder at his back. "But I've always hid these from people....Mr. D got really upset once when he saw them.....I don't want people to worry!"

Rei looked at the chibi's back and arms. The skin on his back had been torn, and light scars stood out slightly, barely noticeable.

"Who did this to you Kai?" Rei's voice began serious as the child turned to face him.

Kai shook his head sadly, looking at his feet.

"What it....your Grandpa?"

The blue haired chibi looked up as someone entered the room.

"Hi Hiwary!" Kai forgot about his conversation with the Chinese teen and rushed over to the brunette, who scooped him up in her arms.

"Ready to go boys?"

Rei sighed, standing up from the ground and grabbing his and Kai's towel. "Yeah! Let's go!"

          Kai gasped as his crimson eyes scanned the beach.

The sound of crying seagulls and crashing waves filled his ears, each sound and smell completely new to his senses.

"Wow!" He gawked.

"Come on!" Hilary grabbed his small hand and led him on the sand.

The BladeBreakers picked out a spot under a shady palm tree and laid out their things. Everyone put on sunscreen and rushed out to play in the sea.

Kai stayed back on the beach with Hilary, who laid down on a beach chair, catching the rays of the sun.

The chibi was experimenting with a bucket and shovel, slowly but steadily building a grand castle.

"Hey Kai!" Max shouted, running across the sand toward his chibified captain.

Kai snapped to attention at the American's words.

"Let's go swimming together! You haven't touched the water all day!"

Kai looked over at the coast, the blue ocean spilling onto the shore with a loud crash. "I...don't know Max...."

"Ah come on!" The blond pulled the child to his feet and dragged him over to the shoreline.

The water crashed onto the sand and washed over the two blader's feet.

Kai tried to take a step back, but Max held him steady. "It's alright! It's just water! We won't let it hurt you!" Max smiled.

Suddenly, a squishy object washed onto Kai's small feet, drawing the two's attention to the ground.

Kai bent down and pulled the object off his feet, holding it out in front of him in amazement.

"Wow! It's an octopus!" Max smiled.

The blue haired child gasped. "I know this! Grandpa used to eat them all the time!"

"Ewwww...." Max's nose wrinkled slightly.

A sly look grew on Kai's face, a small chuckle erupting in his throat. "I got an idea!"

"Hn?" Max watched as the chibi turned around, scanning the beach for something.

"Aha!" He cried, finding his target, who happened to be really close by.

"Oh no....don't do that Kai!" Max started, but it was too late.

Kai hurled the small octopus toward a navy haired teen, who was completely delirious.

"AHHHH!" Tyson cried out as the eight tentacles wrapped around his face with a squishing sound. "Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!" He wailed, waving his arms about and running in random directions.

Kai brushed his hands together, a proud smirk on his face as Max fell to the sandy ground in a fit of laughter.

          Rei had pulled the octopus off Tyson's face and released it back to the ocean before rejoining the group for a late lunch.

After eating, the team decided to head back to the dojo for the night.

As they entered the courtyard, they were greeted with a familiar face.

"Oh hey Mr. D!" Tyson called, waving at the BBA manager.

"Good evening Tyson. Sorry to drop by so late, but I needed to talk to you all about something."

"What's up Mr. D?" Rei asked, walking over with Max.

The elder looked around, searching for something.

"Where's Kai? Wasn't he suppost to come here for a visit as well?"

"Ummm....about Kai..."

"Mr. D!" Kai exclaimed in excitement, jumping down from his stool and rushing over to the elder.

Mr. Dickinson nearly had a heart attack as he saw the chibi rush over to him and stare up at him with a large smile on his tattooed face.

"He remembers Mr. Dickinson?" Hilary asked.

"Oh yeah! He said something about him before we went to the beach!" Rei replied.

"K....Kai?"

The chibi blinked in confusion. "Did you forget me?"

"No no no! I didn't forget....it's just...." The elder looked over to the other teens. "What the heck..."

He picked up the child and held him in front of his face. "My goodness! It....it is you!"

Kai threw his arms around the elder's neck, wet tears staining the collar of his suit.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Dickinson asked, hugging the child.

"They....they told me you died....they told me......my fault......." He muttered.

"Shhh....there there.....who told you that my boy?"

"Bor....Boris and Grandpa......" He cried again.

"Shhhh.....calm down Kai..." The elder rubbed the small boy's back as he heaved into his shoulder, and looked back at the rest of the BladeBreakers.

"Hey Kai?"

The chibi looked up with watery crimson eyes.

"I need to talk with your friends now. Why don't you go play, and we'll talk later...okay?"

Kai sniffed, wiping his tears with the back of his arm.

"Awright Mr. D...."

The elder sat the chibi on his feet and walked over toward Rei and Tyson. "You have some explaining to do...."   
-------------------   
Please review!


	9. Explanations

Hey everyone!  
Sorry for the long wait!  
Holy....over a hundred reviews already?! 

People still seem somewhat confused....I'm trying my best to explain it...hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions...but please remember...much more will be explained later on.

This is a sucky and boring chapter...sorry.

Enjoy if you can.

--------------------

**Chapter 9: Explanations**

Max took the chibi version of Kai into the next room and introduced him to crayons and paper.

Kai immediately lit up at the site of the bright marks he produced on the white paper, and busied himself in a wonderful masterpiece.

With a loud sigh, Mr. Dickinson looked back at the older teens, each of the seated in Tyson's living room.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning."

The boys all looked to Hilary, who had first discovered the chibi.

"Umm...well I was walking home from the store, and I saw this little kid in the park all alone. He was all dirty and beat up so I brought him back here...and that's when we found out that it was Kai."

"I know it's scientifically impossible sir! But this has even happened to Dranzer! The even stranger thing is that both Kai and Dranzer hold their original abilities." Kenny stated, closing his laptop.

"He didn't recognize any of us either...except you....why is that Mr. D?" Rei asked.

The elder sighed again, closing his eyes sadly.

"I was in Russia for a business trip, checking up on all the beyblade training facilities and I happened to run into Kai when I visited Balkov Abbey. I happened to be friends with his grandfather, so he always seemed to be around. I even helped him learn to speak Japanese. You could say I was like a second father to him." The elder smiled at the memories of the young and happy Kai. "But as he got older...that joy disappeared, and he changed completely."

Mr. Dickinson looked back over his shoulder at the chibi happily coloring with his American friend. "I'm glad to see that smile on his face though."

"As much as I like having this version of Kai around....we do need to find a way to change him back." Rei said.

"Yeah! We need him for the next championships!" Tyson chimed in.

Everyone seemingly agreed it was for the best...but how would they accomplish it?

"That's what I wanted to talk to you all about...."

The teens' attention perked up slightly, waiting for their manager to speak.

"This year's tournament is going to have two on two beyblade matches, which means you are going to have to all pair up. I wanted to tell you early so you could decide who you should all partner up with...but with Kai...in this condition..."

"Don't worry Mr. D! We'll find a way to fix this!" Tyson interrupted.

"Yeah! We'll get Kai back to his usual grumpy self!" Rei added.

With a sigh, Mr. Dickinson stood up and grabbed his bowler hat.

"Alright then. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I have other matters to attend to at the moment. I'll see what I can do for Kai...and you all be careful. There's no telling what dangers this matter may bring about."

The team nodded, walking their manager to the door.

"Mr. D? Are you leaving now?" A small voice asked.

The elder looked down toward the floor to see the young form of Kai, staring back up at him with bright crimson eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid so young Kai." He bent down and placed his hand on top of Kai's head. "I'll be back though."

"Promise?"

Mr. Dickinson smiled. "I promise."

The chibi smiled as the elder stood up and walked out the door, waving good-bye to them all before he got in his car and drove off.

"Well....I'm gonna get back to cracking those codes...." Kenny started, rushing back inside to his beloved laptop.

---

Many hours had passed, and everyone was off doing something else.

Tyson and Max had decided to go off and hone up on their beyblading techniques.

Rei sat on the couch with Kai, watching TV and explaining some of the events that took place to the underprivileged youth.

Hilary was busy in the kitchen, preparing lunch. She listened happily to Rei and Kai's conversations.

"I found something guys!" Kenny exclaimed.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and headed over to the young brunette, seated at a desk near the kitchen.

"What's up Chief?" Rei asked, peering over the computer geek's shoulder.

"It's not much...but all I've been able to find is a recent file on Kai." He said somewhat softly, not sure if it was alright if the chibi heard this conversation or not.

A new screen popped up on the computer, a small picture toward the upper left and a bunch of type under it and to the right.

"Everything's in Russian, but Dizzi's been able to translate most of it." Kenny pressed a button, and the type began readable to all the teens gathered about him.

"Hey! That's me!" A young voice exclaimed.

Suddenly, a head of blue hair popped over Kenny's shoulder and stared at the computer screen.

"Umm...yeah! That's what you'll look like when you get older Kai!" Hilary said, smiling at the chibi.

Kai's head cocked to the side slightly in confusion. "But I'll still have those triangles on my face....they won't come off?"

"I'm afraid not...." Kenny stated.

Kai fell back on the floor and sat cross legged. He looked down at his legs and sighed. "Oh well...."

The elder teens all looked at each other in confusion, then returned their attention back on Kenny's laptop.

"But I still have Dwanzer right?!" Kai popped back in again, his eyes wide with hope.

"Heh heh...yes Kai." Rei couldn't help but chuckle, ruffling the chibi's blue hair.

"Hey Kai...why don't you go play outside or something? This is...important big kid stuff...alright?" Tyson asked, giving the chibi a smile.

Kai glared at the navy haired teen, his lip curled up slightly as if pondering whether or not to obey him or not.

With a sigh, Kai nodded. "Alright...." He walked off and disappeared outside.

"Okay...this is mainly just a bunch of stats about him...nothing new.....but what caught my eye was this..." Kenny pointed to a date on the screen. "This was when this stuff was last updated."

"...but that's only a few days after we separated to go home for a while!" Max exclaimed.

Kenny scrolled down and came to a new page titled, Project: Alpha 789.

Suddenly, the screen blacked out, and a message blinked brightly in front of them.

Access denied.

The brunette cursed slightly, typing furiously on the computer.

"What happened?! Where'd the page go?!" Tyson asked.

"It seems I was kicked out. They must have found me." Kenny replied, trying desperately to recover the page they were looking at.

"Great..." Tyson moaned, falling back on the floor.

"Good work Chief." Rei patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find out some more later on....don't forget, Mr. Dickinson said he would try to help as well." Max added.

"I'll work on it some more tomorrow...." Kenny said with a sigh, closing his laptop.

"Alright then....it's getting late. Maybe we should call it a day?" Rei looked over at his friends.

"Yeah..." Hilary stood up. "I'll get Kai."

Once everyone was accounted for, the team got ready for bed.

"Hopefully we'll find out more tomorrow...."

--------------------------

Please review!

The action picks up next chapter...I promise!


	10. Captured Again

Hey everyone! 

Thanks for the reviews!

I hope this chapter is a little better than the last.  
And as I promised, the action picks up here.

So yeah...that's about all I have to say.

Enjoy if you can!

--------------------

Chapter 10

Chibi Kai pulled large black tank top over his head and fastened a pair of over sized sweat pants around his hips.

"Hiwary....why do I have to wear so big clothes to sleep?" He asked, shuffling his way over to his bed, careful not to trip.

"Well...um...that's because....all your other clothes are in the wash!" Hilary replied, not wanting to explain the growth spurts when he sleeps.

The chibi sighed, falling onto his futon.

Hilary turned back toward the blue haired child, a thick blanket in her arms.

Unfolding it, she let it fall on top of Kai's small form.

He popped his head out and rested on his pillow.

"Sweet dreams Kai." Hilary bent down and gave the chibi a soft kiss on his forehead.

Standing up, she turned and headed toward the door.

"You aren't leaving me...are you?" Kai's voice suddenly exclaimed.

"No Kai...I'm just going to my room is just next door." The brunette replied, pointing to the door that connected her room with Kai's.

"But...."

Hilary flashed a warm smile. "Don't worry...you won't be alone."

Kai sighed softly and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder.

The brunette flipped off the lights and walked out the door, leaving it cracked open slightly.

Entering the second guest room in Tyson's dojo, she changed into her pajamas and got in bed.

"Poor little Kai...it's almost as if he's afraid to be alone..." Her ruby eyes closed with a yawn, and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

---

Crimson eyes shot open at the faintest sound from somewhere outside.

Kai rose quickly to an upright position, glancing about the dark room he was in.

Suddenly, he heard something click, and then soft footsteps of an intruder.

The blue haired youth growled as he watched shadows dance about the hallway through the small crack under the door.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai threw off the covers and swiftly but silently got to his feet, treading cautiously over toward the door.

He pressed his back against the wall, waiting for the intruders to make the first move.

Faint whispers erupted from outside, causing Kai to smirk slightly.

"It's about time they found me...but now everyone else is in danger."

The door at the other end of the room began to creak as it was opened slowly, the culprit was being careful not to awake anyone that might be inside.

Kai cursed to himself. He had two doors to cover now.

Swiftly, he moved over to the second door, hiding behind it as it opened further.

A dark figure appeared, treading cautiously inside the room.

Suddenly, Kai bounded out and grabbed hold of the intruder.

His large hand covered it's mouth so they wouldn't make a sound.

With a swift flick of his arm, Kai threw the intruder down on his bed, pinning his enemy down with his legs.

His crimson eyes widened and he gasped. "You again?!" He whispered, somewhat loudly.

Below him was a teenaged girl, someone he had seen before.

Kai removed his hand and crouched down next to her. "What do you want?"

Hilary blinked a few times, still in somewhat of a shock. She sat up and moaned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She nearly yelled, only to get her mouth covered up again.

"Shh...if you haven't noticed...we have visitors."

The brunette grabbed Kai's hand and forced it off her mouth. "That's why I'm here! I came to see if you were alright!" She whispered.

The blue haired teen stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

Kai opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when the main door to the hallway began to creak open.

"Stay back..." He got to his feet and moved behind the door once again as another figure intruded into the room.

The figure gasped, seeing Hilary on the floor, but before he could aim his weapon, Kai had tackled him from behind, sending him to the ground.

The weapon discharged, hitting the wall directly behind Hilary.

"What was that!?" A different voice exclaimed.

Kai cursed, bringing the side of his hand down upon the intruder's neck, knocking him out.

"Hurry! Get up!"

Hilary obeyed immediately, jumping to her feet and rushing to Kai's side as he peered around the corner and looked down the dark hallway.

"There!" Someone called.

Two more guns fired at Kai's head, their explosive noises muffled with silencers.

The blue haired teen ducked back inside the room, touching his forehead for any sign of blood.

"Did they hit you?" Hilary asked.

"No..." Kai replied looking at his fingers. "I just felt the wind."

The two teens watched as the remaining intruders took cover in door frames to other rooms, peering around slightly to see if their target was in firing range.

"How are we going to get out?" The ruby eyed girl asked.

Kai thought for a moment before gasping.

Searching his own clothing and finding nothing, he rushed back to his bed, looking around frantically.

Noticing a small bundle of clothes, he began digging through them, finding a pair of toddler sized pants.

He blinked, looking back a Hilary a couple times in confusion.

Shaking his head, he felt the pockets, but found nothing.

"Where is it damnit?!" Suddenly, he found what he was looking for in a cargo pocket.

Kai pulled out his shimmering blue beyblade and tossed the pants aside.

"Where's my launcher?" He asked, looking back at Hilary.

"Umm...I think I put it on the bookshelf." She replied, pointing to a bookcase next to him.

The older teen got to his feet and rushed to the bookcase, trying to find his launcher in the dim lightly.

"Hurry!"

With a curse, Kai's hands finally grasped a familiar object. "Alright!"

Attaching his beyblade to the launcher, he returned to the door and aimed it into the hallway.

"You plan to disarm them or something? You won't be able to do it with one hit!"

"Shut up will ya?" Kai was getting annoyed.

His eyes scanned the areas he could see from the doorway, calculating everything that needed to happen for his plan to succeed.

Suddenly, he pulled his ripcord as hard as he could, sending his beloved Dranzer off the launcher and bouncing off the walls in the hallway.

"What the..." A voice exclaimed.

There was a sudden cry of pain, followed by another.

"Heh....just as I thought...the two were across from each other..."

"Wow...." Hilary blinked.

Suddenly, Kai bounded fearlessly into the hall, rushing towards the intruders.

"Damnit!"

Kai's knee rammed against one of the intruders' chin, sending him to the floor in pain.

His crimson eyes glanced across the hall to the remaining enemy, still tending to his broken hand.

"Hey! Girl! Get downstairs and wake the others!" Kai called back to Hilary.

Nodding, the brunette rushed out of the room and past Kai.

Flying down the stairs, she noticed Dranzer, still spinning in place, waiting for it's master to call for it.

Bending down, she grabbed the beyblade and stuck it in her pocket and rushed off to find Tyson and the rest of the BladeBreakers.

---

Kai took a step forward, ready to attack his last opponent.

The man looked up from his injury and gasped in fear.

He bent down, trying to locate his weapon, but Kai had already kicked it out down the hall.

"Damn! The serum wore off?!" The intruder took a step back.

"Sir!" He yelled as loud as he could, but was cut off as he was tackled to the ground.

Kai grabbed him by his collar and glared at him. "Who are you? What do you want?!"

Suddenly, Hilary's scream rang up from the first floor.

With a growl, the blue haired teen threw the man back on the floor and rushed down the stairs.

He ran toward the back of the dojo, to the training room, remembering that's where they would all sleep.

Throwing the doors open, he saw his friends, cornered at the far end of the room and a dark figure holding a gun out at them.

"Ah there he is!"

Kai skidded to a stop, his eyes wide at the sound of the voice.

The figure was a tall man, and wore goggles with red lensed that glowed in the dimness of the room.

"Boris!" Kai growled, clenching his hands into fists.

"So the serum did indeed wear off...."

"What did you do to me?!" The teen demanded.

"Kai! Get out of here while you can!" Tyson suddenly shouted.

"Shut up meddlesome brats!" Boris spat, his finger squeezing the trigger of his weapon.

Kai took a step forward, ready to bound in and stop the evil Russian from firing the gun when suddenly, he gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

"No....not...now...."

Boris cocked his head to the side at the teen's sudden pain, staring at him in confusion.

"What's going on?" He demanded to know.

Kai moaned as his body pulsated with a familiar pain, but no matter how much he tried to fight it, his body became weaker and weaker, and smaller.

There was a sudden brilliant flash of light, causing even Boris to shield his eyes from it's glow.

When the light faded, Kai had once again transformed into his chibified self, sitting on the wooden floors in a disoriented state.

The blue haired toddler looked around before his crimson eyes settled on a pair of black boots and traveled upward.

With a gasp, Kai's eyes widen as his gaze reached the stranger's face.

He shook his head and began to mumble inaudible things to himself. He scooted backwards, trying to escape the purple haired stranger but ran into something.

A man appeared behind the chibi and picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Let me go!" The young version of Kai screamed, kicking his feet and swinging his arms desperately, trying to get away.

"Heh..." Boris began to chuckle, walking over to the struggling chibi. "It seems the experiment just has a few...glitches in it."

"No! Leave him alone!" Hilary called out, rushing from behind her captor and grabbing the chibi in her arms. "Don't hurt him...please let him go." She held the blue haired chibi's head to her chest, her body trembling slightly.

"Hiwary...." Kai sniffed, squeezing the fabric of her shirt.

"So this is the way it's going to be?" Boris looked back at the rest of the team. They all had now been surrounded by more men to prevent any more interference.

"As you wish....we'll take them all." With that, the older Russian snapped his fingers and the man in front of the door.

He nodded and grabbed hold of Hilary while Boris grabbed Kai, wrenching the two apart.

The chibi cried as he was torn from his friend's embrace. He reached out, trying to grab the brunette again, but Boris swung him under his arm and walked out of the dojo.

The remaining men nodded to each other, and began knocking the rest of the teens unconscious with the back of their guns.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble young Kai..." Boris said emotionlessly, covering the screaming chibi's mouth as they emerged from the house.

With an angry growl, Kai bit down on his captor's hand, knowing quiet well the punishment he would soon receive."

"Insolent whelp!" The purple haired Russian snarled, bringing his knee to the small boy's chest.

The impact knocked the breath out of Kai, and soon enough, the chibi fell unconscious, creating a large smirk of achievement to cross the Russian's face.

"You're nothing with this body my young Kai...."

--------------------

Please review!

Hopefully that didn't move too fast...I'm trying to break my habit of rushing.


	11. Plan Revealed?

Hey everyone!  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!! 

Sorry, but I've been getting lazy with these stories....I almost want to quit writing them, since I don't feel like they're any good, and I'm not getting any better....oh well...we'll see about that...

Anyway, I hope everyone knows this isn't like all the other "chibi" stories out there...I just wanted to say that here.  
From this point on, this story is probably going to turn into what I've been writing for almost a year now.....yeah....

And for the couplings....THERE ISN'T ANY!!!

Yes that's right....Kai is partnered with NO ONE in this fic....even though there might be hints.  
I'm actually having Kai and Hilary hate each other...maybe hate's too strong a word, but they don't like each other at all....Hilary just likes his "chibi-form"

Okay....I think I'm done now....enjoy if possible.

--------------------

Chapter 11

"Kai....hey Kai!" Faint voices calling his name entered the blue haired teen's mind, pounding away the darkness that surrounded his vision.

"I think he's waking up!" Another voice exclaimed.

With a grunt, crimson eyes parted slightly, pointed down toward his lap.

"What...happened?" He thought to himself, too drowsy to speak.

His body twitched, and he finally realized that his arms had been bound above his head with chains and shackles, along with his feet.

The teen gasped, a horrible feeling running through his body.

Upon closer observation, he found that his clothes had been changed into thin, light grey ones.

His bootlegged pants rested a few inches above his ankles, and his shirt revealed his midsection, since his arms were raised.

Kai cursed, recognizing the outfit he had been placed in.

They were in the clutches of BioVolt!

"Hey...um....Kai?" A voice asked, drawing the teen's head upward slightly.

He was greeted with a somewhat worried face, belonging to a young brunette girl.

Kai sighed, squinting slightly at her.

"Why is it that everytime I wake up....you're in my face?"

Hilary growled, growing a reddish tint to her cheeks.

"Well fine then! I can see you're ungrateful for everything I've done for you..."

"I don't even know you!" Kai snapped, his eyes narrowing even more.

The two teens were about to attack each other when someone cleared his throat, interrupting the quarrel.

"Um Kai....this is Hilary. She's my friend from school." Tyson's voice stated.

"Hilary huh?"

"Yeah...that's right!" The teen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well then Hilary....would you mind getting off my leg?!"

The brunette didn't even realize she had been perched on Kai's leg. She scrambled off and sat back against the wall, dragging the chain around her leg with her.

All of the teens had been bound in some way.

Rei's hands were bound above his head like Kai's were, but his legs were free. Tyson's arms were bound, but he could move them around, while Hilary's leg was the only thing held captive.

"Fancy place for introductions, eh Kai?" Rei said, smirking at his captain.

"Yeah whatever." The blue haired teen was busy looking about the dank cell.

He gazed at the bolt that held up the chains around his arms above his head.

"What are you doing?" Tyson asked.

Kai grabbed hold of the chains and hoisted himself to his feet, moaning slightly at the sudden pain that ran through his body.

He swayed slightly, but balanced himself against the wall.

"You alright?!" Rei asked, his face full of concern as he saw Kai's face contort in pain.

"They...did something to my legs..." He managed to reply.

It was the truth. Kai's legs couldn't hold his weight, and felt like Jell-O. He tried to move them, but that was impossible. It was as if they had been paralyzed!

Nevertheless, Kai's shackled hands grabbed the bolt in the stone wall, and he began trying to wrench it free.

Suddenly, something caught his ear, and he let himself fall back down against the wall.

"What?"

"Shh...someone's coming." Rei replied, hearing footsteps down the hall.

The four teens remained silent as the footsteps grew louder.

Three figures came into view in front of a cell across the hall from Tyson, Rei, Hilary and Kai's. The taller one opened the iron barred door and shoved in the remaining two, slamming the door behind them.

He turned to face the other teens, smirking slightly with a sadistic chuckle before walking back the way he came.

"Hey guys..." A familiar voice called from across the hallway.

"It's Max and Kenny!" Hilary exclaimed.

"What happened? Are you alright?!" Tyson demanded.

"We had no idea where you two went!" Rei said.

"We're not sure either...." Max replied, rubbing his arms slowly.

"They just brought us to this weird looking lab and took some of our blood!" Kenny added, a tingle running down his spine.

Kai's head rose off his chest, staring at the two boys in the next cell. "...can't be...."

"Kai?"

"Do you know what's happening?"

"He's....he's going to do to you what he did to me..."

This statement earned a gasp from everyone.

"...and what exactly did he do to you?" Hilary asked.

"I'm...not sure." He started. "Everything goes blank after I wake up in the mornings."

"I'm confused..." Tyson slouched against the wall.

"I think we all are..." Max smiled slightly.

"So you don't remember turning into a chibi?" Rei asked, looking back at his captain.

Kai's body went stiff, a memory prying into his head.

Flashback

Kai struggled, trying to free himself from the restraints that kept him down on a cold metal table.

"What are you planning this time!?" He demanded, snarling at his captor as he walked up next to him.

"My young Kai...." A gloved hand reached out to caress the tattooed cheek of the teen.

His skin twitched at the touch, the heat from his body leaving slightly.

The hand was ice cold, even through the black glove, making the owner noticeable to Kai. He had felt that hand many times before.

With an ominous growl, the teen jerked his head, knocking the cold hand away from him and snapping at it like a wild and angry wolf.

The hand was recalled to the owner's side quickly, narrowly missing Kai's sharp teeth.

A sadistic chuckle erupted from the figure's throat.

"You were always so much easier to control when you were little my young Kai..."

End Flashback

"Great...he flipped out on us again." Tyson sighed, closing his stormy eyes.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Hilary exclaimed, slapping the older teen gently on the side of his face.

Kai's glassy eyes returned to focus with an angry fire burning at the girl.

Hilary met Kai's glare. "Don't look at me like that! You're the one that has the biggest clue why we are here!"

Rei chuckled nervously. "And you're the one who thought he was so sweet and adorable as a chibi."

Hilary's face turned beet red at the raven haired teen's words while Kai was void of any emotion.

"Well you're the one who said I'd like him this way!" She pointed an accusing finger at the bound teen.

"Actually that was Max..."

The blonde began chuckling nervously from the other cell.

"Would everyone shut up?!" Kai's eyes flared at each one of his teammates. "We have to find a way out of here! Fast!"

"No problem! We'll just wait for you to transform back into a chibi...then you'll slid right out of those chains and probably these bars." Kenny said.

"So that's what would happen to me...I'd transform into....a chibi?" Kai thought to himself, not believing that it was possible.

That unbearable pain that ran through his body was caused by the transformation...but he had been awake for a while now....why wasn't it happening?

The blue haired captain gasped. "Was anyone awake when they brought us here?"

"Uh..." The others looked at each other in confusion.

Kai sighed. "Obviously Max and Kenny were taken out at some point...I need to know if I was brought in later as well!"

"Oh! Yeah! I remember now..." Hilary started. "They woke me up when they opened the doors and chained you up in here."

"That explains it then..." Kai muttered to himself, his glance falling to the floor.

"What?" Tyson asked, worried by his captain's sudden change of voice.

"I'm not changing....Boris must have nullified the transformation!"

Suddenly, a maniacal laughter echoed through the hall.

"Well done young Kai. I see you've finally figured it all out."

The captive teens all glared up at a tall figure as he appeared in front of the cell, looking straight at Kai.

"What are you planning Boris?!" The blue haired teen demanded, his lips curled up in a snarl.

He fought against his restraints as if trying to lash out at the elder Russian.

"Temper temper my young Kai...I'm glad to see you haven't lost your...spirit." A smirk crossed Boris's face

"Why are they here?" Kai asked in Russian.

"You're 'friends'? They got in the way, and now will now make themselves useful as test subjects."

"For what exactly?! Do you plan to turn everyone back into children or something?! You're kind of old to be a nanny Boris."

The purple haired Russian snarled slightly, glaring down upon Kai, who only returned the glare with a cocky smirk.

"Hey! Since we're all here...why don't we speak in a language everyone can understand?" Tyson's voice broke the staring contest.

"You'd like that huh...." Boris smirked. "Well I suppose you all deserve to know your fate....don't you agree young Kai?"

The blue haired captain snarled.

As their captor prepared to explain his plan, the teens braced themselves for the worst, knowing they were in deep this time.

------------

Alright....this was getting too long for my liking, so I decided to stop here.  
I know...sucky place to stop huh? Oh well!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
